deathnotefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Near (Death Note 2 : Kira's Spirit)
As the successor of L, and one of the full survivors of the original Kira case, Near sees it as his responsiblity to bring down the new Kira who has emerged and has begun killing hundreds of criminals all over the world. However as it turns out, this Kira is just as smart if not smarter than Light Yagami, and will do anything to continue his crusade. 'Appearence ' Near, like four years ago, hasn't changed much. Although he has grown a bit taller he still wears the same clothes and still plays with toys like he did four years ago. He has white hair, bright white skin and is very skinny. 'Role ' Near is the main antagonist of Death Note 2, and plays a large role in hunting down the new Kira. He however fails against James, who is able to kill him by writing his name on a single piece from the Death Note. His last words were "Dammit". 'Investigation of Kira ' Becoming interested in the new Kira, Near launched his own investigation with the help of the original SPK task force. He begins by trying to find out, where a large amount of criminals begun to die first, only to notice, that Kira killed most of the criminals in the USA. Setting a base in the USA, Near sets up a trap by sending the news of a criminal convicted. It is revealed that Near only sent the news to four states; L.A, New York, Michigan and Texas. He then begins investigating L.A first as he thinks that Kira will be there. He then begins putting together a list of suspects who all would have the skills and the ability to break into prison databases, which leads Near to investigate former MIT and STEM students. He sends an FBI team to investigate former MIT students located in L.A. Unknown to him, James alias Kira, is able to notice the strange behavior of people around his presence and manipulates one of the FBI agents into revealing who oversees the investigation. James then writes the name of the investigator down, only to notice that the latter appears to use a fake name. Meanwhile a woman under the name of Elizabeth, who herself has a death note, confronts the FBI agents and finds out that James is the real Kira, by manipulating someone to use shinigami eyes for her. She then kills that person and confronts James revealing herself to be another Death Note user. Using Elizabeths tactic, James alias Kira, is able to find out the name of the agent that oversees the information which is Halle Lidner. He then uses her, to take pictures of Giovanni who she met in a hotel, and then kills both of them, leaving only Near and Rester alive. Near then demands for the original Japanese Task Force to investigate for him, as the FBI begins to lose trust in him as the FBI agents Near sent die one after another and then the FBI even accuses him of sacrificing them as chess-pieces in order to locate Kira. Now Near begins testing the DNA of every student the FBI agents followed and then notices that James is a former student from Wammy's house which makes Near believe that he is Kira. He has Matsuda follow him. However while Matsuda follows him and keeps him under observation for 24 hours a day, he then succumbs to a heart attack a train station, while he observed James. Using Rester to set up a phonecall with James, Near then tells him, that he wants to meet him for "time's sake", which he knows will James intepret correctly in trying to think, that Near wants to bring him to kill him directly. Near already knows about Elizabeth as he saw her from a surveillance camera and keeps her under constant supervision. James then meets with Ryuk in a forest, however the true reason of this isn't revealed until later. Near and James, L and Kira, finally meet in a warehouse, very similar to the one Light Yagami died in four years ago. Finally, Near reveals that he knows that one his agents was manipulated into sending his name and face to Elizabeth. He however has taken her into custody and has already burnt her notebook. James laughs manically as Near proves that he is Kira and shouts "ZACHARY", to which a young man with black long hair begins writing down the names of the Japanese Task Force down and kills each one of them, as it is revealed that he has observed the meeting from a far with a telescope. Angered by that, Near asks James if he thinks that he is just, to which James answers that justice is a myth which only Kira can turn into a reality. He then writes down Nears name in such a way that the latter deletes all data about Kira and lets Elizabeth free and then finally commits suicide by shooting himself in the head before James and Zachary who then enters the warehouse and thanks James for allowing him to be Kiras ally. Category:Characters Category:Canon Character Category:Humans Category:Male